nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Miguel Torres
Background Miguel Torres is married. His daughter was born in 2007. Many fans have discussed the evolution of Torres' hairstyle; Torres stated in an interview that he adopted his iconic mullet from his father. Torres went on to say that, his father's mullet "is much more awesome than mine" and that the mullet "is a Mexican thing. Torres was first introduced to martial arts at nine years old (although he had taken Tae-Kwon-Do lessons for a couple of years before that) when his father bought him a pair of boxing gloves for his birthday. UFC career Torres lost to Scott Jorgensen in a Bantamweight match up at UFC 5 Unanimous decision, at UFC 11 Torres lost to Joseph Benavidez by Unanimous decision. Torres had the first draw in UFC at Fight night 3 against Demetrious Johnson, Torres came up short in his next fight when he lost to Charlie Valencia by Unanimous decision at UFC 23, Torres picked up his first win at UFC 27 beating Marlon Godfrey by Unanimous decision, Torres lost to Michael McDonald at UFC on NSS 1 prelims by Unanimous decision, Torres lost to Renan Barao by Unanimous decision at UFC on Non Stop Sport 3 prelims, Torres beat Norifumi Yamamoto by Unanimous decision on the prelims for UFC 41, Torres lost to Marlon Godfrey by Unanimous decision on the prelims of UFC 47, Torres lost to Urijah Faber by Unanimous decision on the prelims of Fight Night 19. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Lost |align=center| 2 - 7 - 1 | Urijah Faber | Unanimous decision | UFN 19 | December 18, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms Casino Resort, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 6 - 1 | Marlon Godfrey | Unanimous decision | UFC 47 | September 1, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 5 - 1 | Norifumi Yamamoto | Unanimous decision | UFC 41 | June 30, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 5 - 1 | Renan Barao | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 3 | 12 May 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 4 - 1 | Michael McDonald | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 1 | 14 April 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | MGM Grand, Las Vegas, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 3 - 1 | Marlon Godfrey | Unanimous decision | UFC 27 | March 17, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 3 - 1 | Charlie Valencia | Unanimous decision | UFC 23 | February 20, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #cccccc; text-align: center;"| Draw |align=center| 0 - 2 - 1 | Demetrious Johnson | Draw | UFN 3 | January 16, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 2 - 0 | Joseph Benavidez | Unanimous decision | UFC 11 | December 16, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |O2 Arena, London, England. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 1 - 0 | Scott Jorgensen | Unanimous decision | UFC 5 | November 21, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |}